Calm acceptance
by Song of Stillness
Summary: After a rocky start, Eowyn comes to peacefully accept the choices and fate that she has been given.


**Calm Acceptance**

The day's festivities were coming to a close, the gentle whirr of night settling over the trees tops, bidding the world to rest. The crowd dispersed around the steps of the meeting hall, excited whispers dimming; faces still alight with the day's merriments. Their beloved King was married, his bloodline secured. Now the bonds were strengthened between the lineage of men and the elves.

A fair maiden with hair like sunlight stood to one side, her arm entwined with her husband, blue eyes watching the proceedings but secretly wandering far away in distant realms. Aragorn was as kingly as ever, and his bride was the most beautiful woman Eowyn had ever seen. He was right to love her… how could he not? She began to feel almost childish and stupid in comparison. How could she have ever professed to love him? What must he have thought of her? Eowyn sighed restlessly, the instilled breath of air only audible to the gentle man that stood by her side. Glancing upwards, she met his light-filled eyes. 'My love…?' he questioned. She loved this man more than she knew was possible. He had rescued her from the icy darkness; the only solitude she had ever known before her healing. She loved his youth, his vitality, the warm strength in his hands, the way his mouth crinkled at the corners. She smiled up at him.

'It has been a beautiful night has it not?'

'Yes, beloved… but I sense you are troubled by something…?'

'Nay, my love. I only wish the proceedings to end so that I may have some peace …'

She broke off as Aragorn and Arwen, followed by a procession of elves came to stand with them.

'Faramir!' the voice was light and full of laughter. The two men clasped each other's forearms in brotherly affection. 'My steward, my brother, I am fortunate to have you as a friend.'

Faramir ducked his head, smiling. 'You are my King, Sire. I will follow you willingly.' Aragorn laughed at Faramir's formal manner and startled him by pulling him into a rather undignified embrace.

Eowyn tried to suppress her laughter at the dazed look on Faramir's face.

Arwen stepped forward and Faramir took her hand pressing it to his lips, while Eowyn curtsied by his side. Faramir spoke; 'you look lovely my Queen.' She smiled a dazzling smile and then moved on to Eowyn, while the two men conversed some more.

Eowyn looked up, a slight flush touching her cheeks. 'Indeed you are truly lovely, my Lady… Lord Aragorn is most fortunate …'

Arwen's face was kind. 'Nay, it was my decision that bound me to him. I would not have chosen another for the world.'

Eowyn studied the beautiful alabaster smooth face and saw infinite wisdom in the depths of the eyes. There was no way she could begrudge this woman's happiness, it radiated off her like starlight. A gentle calm came over Eowyn's heart.

Aragorn turned to Eowyn, and she curtsied, her eyes on the ground. He lifted her chin, making her look at him. 'I've always wished you happiness and now… I am beginning to see that happiness bloom.' She smiled at him, and Aragorn was relieved to see that there was no anger or regret in that smile, only a calm acceptance.

As the newly wedded couple left, Eowyn turned to see Faramir's gaze on her; light in his eyes. He grasped her hand, pulling her to the shadows of a graceful pillar on the stone steps.

'My beloved, you're shining…' he smiled in wonder, framing her face with his hands. 'Pray tell me what has happened…'

Eowyn smiled up at him. 'It is like a shadow of doubt has left my mind…'

'And how fare you now?'

'I feel the most wondrous freedom' she pressed her face against his chest, suppressing her tears.

Faramir lifted her face to his, searching her eyes carefully and then took her in his arms, sighing with relief.

He smiled.

'From the first moment I saw you, I knew I'd love you for the rest of my life.' His warm breath teased her hair. Eowyn felt her throat catch at the sincerity in his voice. She threaded her hands with his, pressing her cheek against his.

'My lord and my king, I couldn't ask for more.'


End file.
